girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Topanga Matthews
Topanga Lawrence-Matthews (née Lawrence) is a main character in Girl Meets World. Topanga is the mother of Riley and Auggie, and is the wife of Cory. Her dreams of being a lawyer came true after she won a highly coveted internship for the law firm of Elliot, Brown & Montgomery (then known as Brown Elliot) which included a full scholarship to New York University School of Law, which was the reason why she and Cory left their hometown of Philadelphia in 2000.http://za.celebrity.yahoo.com/news/39-girl-meets-world-39-danielle-fishel-ben-233655310.html While interning, she earned a Masters Degree in Political Science via correspondence from Pennbrook in 2002, a few months after Riley was born. She then concentrated fully on her legal studies at NYU. Upon graduation, and passing the New York Bar Exam, she joined the firm, and has risen to the position of junior partner. She and Cory invested in the neighborhood bakery to preserve it for the founder, Mrs. Svorski. After her partner's death, she honored Mrs. Svorski's last wishes, and renovated the Old World Svorski's Bakery into a more modern establishment, renamed Topanga's, hiring Katy Hart to help run the place in her absence. Topanga was a recurring character in the first two seasons of Boy Meets World, but was promoted to a main character starting in Season 3. Topanga is portrayed by Danielle Fishel. Personality When she was first introduced in Boy Meets World, Topanga was an eccentric hippie with interests in supernatural phenomena, and concerned about the world and harmony. As the seasons progressed, she became one of the show's main characters, transforming from a strange girl into an intellectual overachiever. Throughout the series, Topanga has always expressed her love for Cory, as well as her friends. Relationships Family 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Topanga's daughter. Riley is closer to Topanga than Cory, because Topanga tends to baby Riley. Riley always comes to Topanga to talk about "girl" things like makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Topanga's son and youngest child, she never wants him to grow up and she colors with him. However, she doesn't like Auggie's friend and "girlfriend" Ava because she thinks she's too bossy. Topanga thinks that Auggie will change the world. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Topanga's father. 'Rhiannon Curtis Lawrence' Rhiannon is Topanga's mother. 'Prudence 'Pru' Curtis' Prudence Curtis is Topanga's maternal aunt, which she lived with in her final year and a half of High School. 'Rosie McGee Curtis' Rosie is Topanga's maternal grandmother. It was she who suggested Topanga's name. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Topanga's father-in-law. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Topanga's mother-in-law. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Topanga's friend and oldest brother-in-law. In "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" she had slight crush on him but ultimately ends up with Cory. Later on in Season 7, before her wedding with Cory, because he chose Shawn over him to be his best man, Eric makes a dramatic appearance in a playboy robe, saying if he couldn't be the best man, he would be the groom and proposes to Topanga. She tackles him in respons stressed out about everything that had happened that day ("They're Killing Us"). 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Topanga's sister-in-law.They treat each other like sisters, but in There killing us, Season 7 of boy meets world, Topanga was annoyed of Morgan for trying to persuay Amy of wearing her wedding dress. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Topanga's youngest brother-in-law. Romances 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Topanga's husband and childhood friend. She gave him his first kiss in Cory's Alternative Friends|Cory's Alternative Friends and they become boyfriend and girlfriend in Season 3. They finally marry in their sophomore year of college on November 5,1999 (It's About Time) but many complications of where they were going to live soon after. Throughout their relationship, they have separated 8 times, counting the time when her parents divorced and she stopped believing in love but they soon get back together in time. Friends 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Topanga's childhood best friend, whom she is very close to. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Topanga's former teacher and mentor. In "Brave New World" as she was saying goodbye to him, she states that he was more of a father to her than her own. 'Angela Moore' Angela is Topanga's best friend from high school and college. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Topanga's friend from college. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Topanga's best friend from college. 'Trini Martin' Trini was Topanga's best friend during the first few years of high school. Mrs. Svorski After Mrs. Svorski's death, the bakery was passed on to Topanga, to become a new hangout for NYU students. Topanga hired Katy Hart to work there, since she would not be able to be there 24/7. Trivia *"Topanga" is a canyon in California that hippies would frequently go to. One of the writers got stuck in traffic while driving through there, and decided it was appropriate to the character.http://www.kren.com/Global/story.asp?S=8847176 *She began dating Cory in the Season 3 episode of Boy Meets World, My Best Friend's Girl. *She considers her middle name to be "weird" and it has yet to be revealed. * Topanga is overprotective of her children, especially with Auggie. *When she was younger Topanga was a vegetarian, but that faded along with the rest of her more eccentric tendencies. *Topanga's parents became divorced in State of the Unions which emotionally shook her, breaking up with Cory before their marriage, but her parents helped bring them back together. * She and Cory married on November 5, 1999 on It's About Time *Topanga lived with her Aunt Prudence Curtis throughout her senior year in high school, because her parents moved to Pittsburgh and she didn't want to be away from Cory. *Topanga was considered to be one of the "nice girls" in her high school. *Topanga was famous in school for her hair. *Topanga was very smart in school, and was even the valedictorian (due to an extra assignment Mr. Feeny only gave to Shawn, Cory, and herself (The Eskimo), thus earning one more 'A' than Stuart Minkus) of her high school class, however at their graduation, Topanga let Shawn make the speech. *Topanga loves rocky road ice cream and giraffes. * Before Cory realized his feelings for Topanga, he would make fun of her hair. * The original plan for the sequel series was for her to run a pudding restaurant that would be the kids' hangout. * She gave Cory his first kiss in Cory's Alternative Friends. * She rejected Yale University (the first Lawrence to do so in four generations) to be with Cory. *In Girl Meets Father, Cory states that Topanga's birthday is "148 days" after Cyclone Day. However, during Boy Meets World Season Four, her birthday was depicted as happening after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, implying a November date. *In Brave New World, it is revealed Topanga has a tattoo of an oriental character on the back of her neck. *Before earning her Law Degree at NYU she got her Masters in Political Science from Pennbrook. *In Girl Meets Maya's Mother, it was revealed by the time that Topanga was in 7th grade she had 350 A's, therefore in high school she earned at least 400 more. * The necklace Topanga always wears is a pair of golden hearts, one for each of her children. * On the night of her 15th wedding anniversary, she and Cory encounter a talented musician in the subway, who names his latest musical composition "Topanga" after her. She and Cory never suspect that have met Jazz Legend Herbie Hancock. * While she has approved of Riley's choices in friends (Maya, Farkle and Lucas), she has much more difficulty accepting those picked by Auggie (Ava and Dewey).. Quotes Gallery References Category:Lawrences Category:Matthews Category:The Matthews Family Category:Girl Meets World Category:Boy Meets World Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Moms Category:Adults Category:Main characters